


73. Heat

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [73]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Drabble, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Heat. Nicolo was not meant to trek across endless desert; he was built for the quiet darkness of an abbey. He thinks Yusuf must be built for anything, to still look so beautiful after so many days crossing the sand, and he doesn't even want to imagine how he looks to Yusuf's fine eyes.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	73. Heat

Nicolò still isn't used to the sun here, endless and glaring at him like it hates him. (He would not blame it: sometimes he hates himself, when he thinks back to Jerusalem, the march.) He cannot burn and peel anymore, but he still feels sluggish as he stomps beside Yusuf across the dunes.

How does Yusuf still look so fine? Nicolò is in utter despair. Yusuf has semicircles of sweat beneath his arms, but otherwise looks as though he spent the day beside the sea in cool breezes. 

Nicolò goes ruddy and splotchy when he sweats. Yusuf seems to glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's new episode of "I Met You On LJ: A Fandom & Nonsense Podcast" is about Teen Wolf and two little UK boy bands, Union J and Stereo Kicks! If you like any of those things, check out the episode. :) We also invented a Joe/Nicky A/B/o AU that someone should DEFINITELY WRITE.


End file.
